Des yeux si fades
by Tacchina
Summary: OS. Alexy a commis un crime et se retrouve donc emprisonné dans une cellule grise. C'est Kentin qui se trouve être son défenseur ; Kentin et son pantalon militaire... OS un peu OOC et beaucoup trop elliptique.


Lecteurs, lectrices, hello ! Pour fêter l'arrivée du logiciel Word sur mon ordi, voilà ce que j'écris : non seulement une romance, mais du shonen-ai (ce qui est très en vogue).

OS. Les personnages Alexy, Kentin et Nathaniel sont à Chinomiko.

**Note :** voilà chose faite, première romance entre deux hommes.

**Note un peu plus utile mais pas trop :** les notes nécessaires à une meilleure interprétation de ce qui suit se trouvent à la fin de ce qui suit. Je préfère que vous vous fassiez une première impression plutôt que de vous dire illico mon but.

Bonne lecture, ouvrez bien les yeux.

* * *

**Des yeux si fades**

* * *

**–** Affirmez-vous avoir ôté la vie à ces êtres vivants, oui ou non ?

**–** Oui.

**–** Vous êtes coupable. Déclaré coupable.

On insista sur le « coupable ».

Coupable, donc sept mois emprisonné, voilà ce qu'était devenu Alexy. Coupable, coupable. Ce leitmotiv trottait dans sa tête toute triste et terrifiée. La moue était boudeuse.

On emmena Alexy dans sa cellule. La première chose qu'il vit fut les toilettes qui se confondaient avec le mur de taule. Tout était gris, même le ciel.

Il s'avachit sur le maigre matelas et sentit le sommier en-dessous. Alexy entendit des clefs tourner dans leurs serrures.

**XOXOXO**

**–** Votre pantalon est ignoble.

**–** Votre couleur de cheveux est ignoble.

**–** Non, c'est votre pantalon qui l'est.

**–** Vos cheveux le sont.

L'avocat lui parut bien désinvolte ; Alexy parut bien badin aux yeux de l'avocat.

**–** Appelez-moi Ken.

L'avocat Ken tendit sa main. Alexy la qualifia mentalement de musclée, son défenseur était donc un sportif. Il jugea cette information intéressante. Alexy prit la poigne et répondit :

**–** Appelez-moi Barbie.

**XOXOXO**

Ken releva les yeux du dossier qu'il inspectait avec une attention légère. Etait-il réellement surpris du délit, qualifié crime ici, d'Alexy ?

**–** Barbie, interpela Ken, pourquoi avez-vous commis cet acte ?

**–** Je plaisantais, ne m'appelez pas Barbie.

**–** Bien.

Un moment de silence durant lequel les hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

**–** Alexy, pourquoi avez-vous commis cet acte irréversible ?

**–** Irréversible, murmura Alexy avant de rire de façon enfantine. Je planterai le nombre de fleurs qu'il faudra pour réparer cet acte irréversible.

Un rictus de la part de l'avocat, Alexy avait son sourire innocent plaqué.

**–** Vous n'avez guère le choix ; il est donc évident que vous le fassiez.

**–** Evident, oui

**–** Souffriez-vous d'écholalie, Alexy ?

Le susnommé ne répondit pas, trop vexé par le ton qu'il avait interprété d'acerbe. L'air je-m'en-foutiste de son client agaça Ken. Il rouspéta, espérant se faire comprendre tant bien que mal :

**–** Vous avez arraché, sans honte ni remords aucun, la vie de ces êtres. Vous rendez-vous compte de cet acte ?

**–** Ces fleurs étaient si jolies…

**XOXOXO**

**–** Savez-vous que toute plante arrachée est un acte ayant de lourdes répercussions ? souffla Ken fatigué et las.

**–** Je le sais, oui. Mais ces fleurs étaient si jolies…

Alexy s'approchait.

**–** Votre argument n'est pas convainquant. Trouvez en un autre plus…

Ken remarqua avec surprise qu'Alexy était en train de l'embrasser. Les mains de celui-ci étaient posées sur le pantalon au motif ignoble, militaire.

**XOXOXO**

**–** Kentin je suis désolé, et même navré, mais tu ne peux plus t'occuper de ton client. Votre relation est inappropriée, vos actes sont ambigus.

**–** Nathaniel, s'il te plaît.

Nathaniel était le procureur mais il était également un ami ancien de Kentin, peut-être allait-il être clément.

**–** Non ! gronda Nathaniel. On ne joue pas avec la justice.

Kentin raya définitivement ses espoirs.

**XOXOXO**

**–** Ken, Kentin… Vas-tu me rejoindre vraiment ?

Les mains d'Alexy étaient fourrées dans les cheveux bruns de l'autre garçon ; garçon qui hocha la tête gravement.

**XOXOXO**

Lorsque Kentin se réveilla, il ne sut pas vraiment où il se trouvait. Le décor d'une cellule, en effet, ne lui était pas chose familière dès les premiers instants suivants son éveil.

**–** Kentin !

Kentin tourna la tête et remarqua que dans la cellule opposée, Alexy lui offrait son sourire éternellement gamin.

Il considéra alors ses faits justifiés : il n'avait pas tué cet homme pour rien car il pouvait maintenant voir Alexy pour d'autres raisons que sa défense, lui parler de choses différentes, entretenir une conversation sur les colorations et les motifs différents par exemple.

Kentin repensa vaguement à son crime. Mais l'homme qu'il avait tué avait des yeux si fades…

* * *

Histoire terminée. Je passe donc à une mini-explication.

_Primo_, je voulais quelque chose de simple et sans description superflue, donc en effet il n'y a presque aucune description physique (les seuls éléments en gros sont : le pantalon de Kentin, les cheveux d'Alexy et de Ken, les émotions niveau visage).

_Deuxio_, j'ai fait une allitération quelque part au début du texte et ça m'a bien éclatée car je me suis sentie poète (trouvez –la si vous le souhaitez). J'ai aussi fait deux chiasmes, même sensation forte pour moi.

_Tertio_, si le « crime » ou « délit » d'Alexy est d'avoir arraché des plantes, c'est pour mon côté écolo et bio. J'aime les fleurs, et il ne faut pas les arracher si elles sont à leur état sauvage quand il y en a car elles se font rares…

_Quarto_, le vrai crime, car oui je voulais mettre quelque chose de normal pour compenser l'absurdité de l'acte d'Alexy, c'est celui de Kentin. Donc si mal doit être reproché, c'est à Kentin.

_Quinto, _au début de leur relation, Alexy nomme "Ken" à la fin il hésite car on ne sait pas trop si c'est de l'amour fou ou non en fait. Et Nathaniel se permet de dire "Kentin" car c'est un ami. Il y a donc une progression dans la relation des personnages (bien que la logique dirait d'appeler pour les débuts "Kentin" et non "Ken", on s'en fiche car sinon la blague avec Barbie n'aurait pas existé et j'y tenais).

_Sexto_, j'espère que la dernière phrase vous a plu car c'est le titre de cet OS (je voulais donc marquer un effet de surprise final).

C'est tout, **à bientôt**.


End file.
